Brother of Mine Gone Away
by Ryah Ignis
Summary: Alecto Carrow is one of the Dark Lord's favorites: Chosen to be a Professor at Hogwarts, she thinks she has it made. But when the students and teachers rebel, Alecto loses everything to the boy who has everything she ever wanted. A family that loves him and friends that would die for him. All Alecto has is a brother and a shattered promise.


**Competition: The Ultimate Death Eater Competition, Round Three**

**Character: Alecto Carrow**

**Prompt: "I need my other half" and "There is strange beauty in chaos"**

Alecto's world was spiraling, spinning, dancing out of control in a whirlwind of color and sound that seemed to press in on all sides because it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

The explosion had happened only a second ago, but it seemed like an eternity to the eyes that stared, that kept staring at the unimaginable in front of her. So impossible, in fact, that her eyes could not process what she was seeing, the connection to her head was lost and so was she.

Spiraling, spinning, dancing out of control.

Amycus, the brother who'd vowed to make sure no harm would ever come to his little sister, was dead. Seamus Finnegan leapt from the ceiling and hit the ground hard. He stumbled over, and that was his mistake. There was no doubt in Alecto's mind that he was the one who had caused it. The death of the only person she ever cared about.. Never once did she pause to think about his possible innocence.

"CRUCIO!" she screamed, letting every ounce of pain and rage seep into that one word.

The teenager writhed in front of her in the grips of a spell that she would never, never let him escape until he'd suffered like she had in the past minute.

"SEAMUS!" shouted a voice, whipping around the corner.

A girl with dark hair and eyes raised her wand at Alecto, but with her newfound insanity came newfound power. The girl's wand went flying out of her hand before she could fire a single spell. Alecto hit her with Persificus Totalus so she could see what was happening. She would be powerless, just like Alecto herself as her world crashed down upon her ears. She turned back to Seamus. He cried out until he had no voice left to do so. Alecto finally lifted the spell after she was certain that he was broken.

"Beg," she snarled, eyes crazed and wand held threateningly at his forehead.

Seamus cracked a small smile that pained the face that had already suffered the brunt of her wrath. Defiantly, he shook his head and Alecto screamed, bringing the curse down on him once more.

She was spiraling, spinning, dancing out of control.

With an evil smile, she freed him once more. Seamus collapsed in a heap in front of her, utterly spent and unwilling to fight any longer. The girl was mute but there was horror in her eyes as Alecto turned to cast the spell on him that would end his life.

"AVAD—"

Alecto's eyes widened as the spell hurtled towards her, red as the Dark Lord's eyes. The stunner hit her in the chest and the world went dark.

~o0o~

Alecto's vision was fuzzy. Her head throbbed, and someone was pinning her to the wall. The face slowly came into focus. One of her students—punching bags more than anything if you were to be true about it, kept her imprisoned. There was pain in her left arm and it hung at an awkward angle, but she couldn't be certain if it was broken. The pain in her arm was nothing compared to the raging creature inside of her that used to be Alecto Carrow but was now a monster.

More of a monster than she'd already been anyway.

She'd always erred on the side of caution, never pressed the limits, never left her victims alive. She'd joined the Dark Lord, yes, but with her brother at her side with his crooked grin that had slowly slipped away to be replaced by insanity. He'd promised that she wouldn't get hurt while he stood by her side, watching over her for the mother that never could.

She couldn't grab any of her thoughts: they were all spiraling, spinning, dancing out of control.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned.

The name came to her as if in a dream, drifting lightly through the cloud that was her thoughts. This was Ernie MacMillan, though it was hard to tell with his grimy hair and grim expression. All signs of the pompus and self-conscious Hufflepuff were gone. This was a child of war, and for a moment Alecto felt guilt at making him so.

That had to be her muddled thoughts.

"Amycus," she said, though she had no idea how the word had slipped through lips too heavy to speak.

"He's dead," Ernie told her gruffly, his voice steady.

Alecto wondered if he'd lost anyone. The number of students dead was much higher than the Dark Lord would have liked. Magical blood should never be wasted.

"The Dark Lord?"

"Dead," Ernie spat, looking triumphant.

Alecto groaned, but it was not a sigh of relief or pain. She just wanted to drift away into darkness. Blood was on her robes, she realized vaguely. She wondered if that's where the pounding in her head came from.

"Hurt," she said dazedly.

Her vision was spiraling, spinning, dancing out of control.

"Yes," Ernie said, gazing at her unpityingly.

Maybe there was a day when he would have pitied her. Maybe there was a day when he would have helped her stop the blood and limp, defeated to the Great Hall.

Any sign of that innocence was gone from the life of Ernie Macmillan now. Alecto's head grew heavier and heavier as she remembered what had happened.

"Finnegan?"

"He's alive, no thanks to you."

"Good," breathed Alecto.

Her thoughts were gone now, sinking away as the gray of dust and brown of mortar swirled together in one last dance of spinning, spiraling, uncontrollable color.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review.**


End file.
